Wyatt's Story (Remake)
"Wyatt's Story" is the second chronological story of Telltale's 400 Days (Remake). The story takes place 41 days into the apocalypse. It follows Wyatt and his friend Eddie searching a seemingly deserted and empty neighborhood on a late night. Plot Wyatt and his friend Eddie are first seen walking through the streets in a seemingly abandoned and deserted neighborhood as Wyatt asks Eddie which house is it, as Eddie informs him it should be near by. Through some dialogue, Eddie reveals the main reason they came to the neighborhood was to revisit Eddie's old house to which Wyatt yells at him telling him he said they could find food here, but Eddie reveals it was to see if by any chance his parents were still there causing Wyatt to apologize, but Eddie will brush it off telling him he didn't know but he will allow Wyatt to take whatever food is left in the house much to Wyatt's appreciation. As they walk on through more dialogue Wyatt and Eddie's relationship is explored upon more revealing Wyatt and Eddie's origin of their friendship and the exact day they met in a flashback. Wyatt also jokingly recalls their memories of getting high with another friend of theirs, T.J Jenkins to which Eddie will laugh and reply also reminding him of the time T.J accidentally called the cops when he was high causing both Wyatt and Eddie to laugh. Eddie soon approaches a dark house as he looks back at Wyatt a bit upset as he tries to open the door but finds it locked, Eddie grabs a nearby rock as Wyatt calls him out telling him if does anything to not make it loud, but Eddie does not listen and prepares to smash the nearby window. He does so quietly enough not to alert any nearby attention but however as Eddie does this, a loud alarm goes off as Eddie begins to curse out revealing his parents always had a burglar alarm as he reaches in through the window to unlock the door as he hurriedly tells Wyatt to look for the sound of the alarm as he forgot where it was. Wyatt has then run through the house in a certain amount of time as he finds and shuts off the alarm as Eddie comes up behind him and asks him if he thinks the creepers heard it as Wyatt reveals probably so, so they don't have much time as Eddie reveals if his parents would have been alive, they would have came out when the alarm went off but now he knows they're gone as he sadly walks back down the hallway as he tells Wyatt they should probably start looking for supplies as Wyatt is getting ready to walk back down the hall, he hears some kind of growling coming from a nearby bedroom as Wyatt cautionary opens the door while grabbing his gun, Eddie has given him. He enters the room and gasps in shock as two older zombies (1 female and 1 male) suddenly attack him as he realizes it's Eddie's parents as he reluctantly is forced to kill both of them to prevent himself from dieing. Eddie rushes back in hearing the sound as he asks Wyatt what happened but when he looks down on the floor and spots his dead parents, Eddie begins to have a meltdown as Wyatt tries to comfort him, Eddie yells at Wyatt for killing them, but Wyatt defends himself saying they were creepers but Eddie continues to rant on at Wyatt for all the stupid crap he's done in his life and tells him no one else would have gotten them in this kinda siuation as Wyatt didn't even let him know they were in there and continues to go on about the minor things Wyatt has done as suddenly Wyatt goes off on Eddie who stammers back against the wall as Wyatt reveals when they were in High School in their senior year, Wyatt had gotten into a college he actually wanted to go to but Eddie got rejected by every school he applied for, as Wyatt tells him he stayed back for him showing how much he cared for him but as Eddie realizes the truth he tries to apoligize to Wyatt for what he said but Wyatt pushes past him and walks down the hall as he calls back telling Eddie to grab a bag and start filling up. Downstairs Wyatt and Eddie both get enough food to fill both their bags up as they prepare to leave, Eddie once again attempts to reach out to Wyatt and express his regret and grief of his words on Wyatt but Wyatt visbly hurt by his words on him earlier ignores him as they put the bags on the kitchen counter, Eddie tells him he will make sure the backyard is safe as he nears the back door, he suddenly falls back as the door suddenly comes crashing down on top of his as its revealed the walkers had been attracted by the alarm from the other side of the neighborhood as Wyatt stands their and shock and panic as he looks at the food bags and at Eddie as he makes his decision on wether he should forgive Eddie or not. '''Wyatt does not forgive Eddie for his actions and takes the food and leaves Eddie: '''Wyatt sadly shakes his head as he grabs the food as Eddie calls out for him, Wyatt rushes out the front door as he rushes down the side walk in tears as Eddie cries out he is sorry as he is devoured by walkers as the episode ends. '''Wyatt forgives Eddie for his actions and saves him but loses the food in the process: '''Wyatt rushes to save Eddie as he pulls him out, but the oncoming walkers force them to leave the food behind as they both rush out the front door and down the sidewalk as they reconcile as the episode ends. In-Game Decision Did you attempt to save Eddie or Did you leave him behind to save yourself? * Saved Eddie (80%) * Left Eddie (20%) Deaths * Eddie (Determinate) * T.J. Jenkins (Off Panel, Pre apocalypse) Trivia * First appearance of Wyatt * First and (Last) appearance of Eddie * Through dialogue when Wyatt and Eddie are walking through the streets, Wyatt can mention the fate of T.J. Jenkins revealing before they left town, He reminds him that the drugs Eddie had sold him caused him to OD as this will cause Eddie to appear shocked and upset. * Wyatt and Eddie's friendship can either end in this episode or they can still be friends if Eddie survives. * Nate or Bennett do not appear in this episode like they had orginally. * The episode's plot is extremely different compared to the canon.